Musaki's First Concert
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki shows his rockin' talent side. It's really awesome!


I decided to make another KFP fic with my own fanmade character, Musaki. You guys are about to see a side of Musaki you've never seen, releasing his inner rock side. So, I hope you guys like it.

BTW, if you've never heard of this character, but want to find out where it all started from, feel free to read my fics about Musaki, "Panda Twins", "Adjusting to a New Home", "Musaki's Past" and "Panda Angels." And he made a cameo appearance on "Lucky". So, here it is guys!

* * *

Musaki's First Concert

by: Terrell James

Musaki was in his room writing a song that he would like to take place in a concert in China. It took pretty much several minutes to write and really came into his own. Then, came a knock on the door and it was Po, asking him, "You psyched up for the concert?"

"Absolutely. Where's it gonna be held at?" asked Musaki.

"My dad's noodle shop."

"Why there?"

"Well, he holds it down throughout most of the summer and all you have to do is showcase your talent skills, whether it be dancing, singing, stuff like that. So, it's gonna be a huge crowd, but my dad's place is small, so we have a bigger place where all of China will go bananas on every talent and you feel the energy of it." said Po.

"I bet it's awesome."

"It's actually gonna be held outside in a stage near the Jade Palace and a lot of crowds are coming to see what you got on the stage. He said it's gonna promote my dad's noodle shop." said Po.

"So, why the arena?"

"It was my dad's idea. It the same place that I was famous for 'falling' with those fireworks throughout the stage where Oogway pointed at me as the 'Dragon Warrior'."

"In that case, just finished up my song that I'm gonna perform for the concert."

Po took a look at the song Musaki wrote and liked it a lot. He looked at him and said, "You're gonna make like a rock star tonight."

Later in the evening, Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Tigress, Mantis and Musaki were all outside the palace and went to the back of the palace and saw everyone in their seats and Mr. Ping was there, announcing the event. Soon after, he sees Po and the gang walked through and said, "Po!"

"Hey, dad."

"So are you excited about tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be awesome!"

"How's Musaki?"

"He's doing fine. He's looking forward to commanding the stage and rock out the house." said Po.

"Okay, you all find a seat and we will get this party started!" Ping exclaimed.

Po and the others went up to the steps and sat down in every seat. Shifu looked at Po and asked, "So, panda, is Musaki gonna do well?"

"Master, he'll be just fine. Don't worry about it. He's gonna be awesome."

Then, a few hours later, Mr. Ping started to call out for Musaki to come in to close the show and he came out with an electric guitar and started an intro, saying, "This is a song I wrote recently and I hope this will get your adrenaline pumping and makes you guys go wild for it and I hope you enjoy it."

The crowd started to cheer, as the song started playing with along with Musaki's guitar and started rocking out and singing to the song.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Musaki brought in his guitar solo, which made the audience go crazy and craving for more and he continued singing.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

He closed out the song with a final sustained chord and the audience went bananas and started cheering and applauding and then even stood up from their seats and Musaki took a bow and let out a peace sign. He saw the Furious Five, Shifu and Po cheering for him and he waved them.

After that, the gang went to Musaki and they were cheering for him and Po was impressed. He came to him and said, "So far, you're my number-one fan. That was AWESOME!! Totally amazing to see."

"Thanks, Po."

"I have to say, your performance was excellent. I saw a side of you I've never seen before and it shows. You definitely have stage presence and you owned that stage." said Shifu.

"I have to agree with you. It was astounding." said Tigress.

"How do you do it?" asked Viper.

"It's all between the skills and practice. You also have to have to avoid stage fright. Plus, I've always been expected stuff like this to be extremely cool and the energy I have is pumping in."

"You are phenomenal." said Crane.

The others were walking back to the Jade Palace and Musaki definitely feels the love from his talent and enjoys showing it around, especially his friends.

* * *

The song was "That's What You Get" from Paramore. I love that band and the song also. I hope you guys like it too! :)


End file.
